


Don't Do Me Any Favors.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tig in lockup and strike up an unlikely... friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Thank you for reading! <3

"Bite me Chief! I didn't do a goddamn thing wrong and you fucking know it!" I sighed as he shoved me into a holding cell and slammed the door.  
"Always the charmer F/N." He muttered  
"Now that's the first nice thing you ever said to me David, careful people might think that you aren't an **asshole!** "  
"You're lucky that I know you aren't this much of a bitter bitch F/N, if it weren't for the fact that we dated I'd have you hauled out to Stockton first thing in the morning." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him.  
"Baby we didn't date, I just pretended to enjoy the pitiful fucking that you tried to give me... for a year." The guy in the cell next to me busted up laughing and David scowled at me.  
"Shut it Trager." He slammed the door on his way out and I sighed as I slid down the wall to sit.  
"You dated him?" I heard from behind me and I didn't reply. "Why?"  
"I went through this phase where I thought I was a good and upstanding person, He was part of it." I replied in a droll voice. He scoffed and I turned to look at the wall that separated us. "Something to say?"  
"Nah, well yeah, what did you do to get here?"  
"Punched a friend of my boss's in the face for grabbing my tits. My boss pressed charges. You?"  
"I uh, 'borrowed' your boyfriends car for a ride." I laughed and nodded at him.  
"I did that once, went and pulled over the mayor. Hale was pissed at me for a week." He paused before he laughed. We talked back and forth for a few hours until Chief came back in.  
"Making friends F/N?" I looked at him and nodded.  
"I've known Tig here for a few hours and he already got my rocks off more times than you ever did." I said with a sweet smile and Tig laughed out loud at that.  
"Thanks darlin' that's sweet of ya." He chuckled and Hale cleared his throat.  
"Juice is here to bail you out Tig. Lets go. The less time I spend around the Sons the better." He opened the cell door and let Tig out. He peeked around and looked into my cell. "Ah the name matches the face. Nice to see ya." He winked and I smirked at him. He had electric blue eyes, crazy curly brown hair and gave off a very intense vibe.  
"Pleasure's all mine." David scoffed and shoved him out the door with a roll of his eyes. I settled back into my spot on the floor for about ten minutes before the door opened again. "Come back to give me a hard time?"  
"No, came to set you free little bird." I looked up at Tig as he unlocked the door.  
"Uh, not that I'm complaining or anything but does Hale know about this?" He chuckled and nodded.  
"Paid your bail." I nodded  
"Thanks, I'll pay you back." He shrugged and tugged me to my feet.  
"Need a ride?" He asked as we headed out of holding.  
"Nah I can walk it, I'm sure you have-"  
"Keys _Alexander?_ " He grimaced and tossed the key ring over his shoulder.  
"Ah the name matches the face." I mimicked him and he growled at me so I nudged him.  
"Took you long enough." A voice called out when we were outside. I looked up at a young looking guy with a Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his scalp. Tig gave him a look and tugged me over to his bike.  
"Realized I forgot something Juicy." He smirked at me after he climbed on his bike and handed me his helmet. "Get on." I shrugged, climbed on and clipped the helmet on.  
"If you wanted to take me out all you had to do was ask." I whispered in his ear and he laughed.  
"I'll remember that, now where am I headed?" I gave him directions and he dropped me off at home.  
"Thanks for the ride _Alex_ " I kissed his cheek, slipped my number into his pocket and set the helmet on his head.  
  
I had found a new job working at a dispensary in town and I really like it, all the people were nice and really mellow which made for relaxing days. They worked me a lot of hours too and the pat was pretty good. I hadn't met the other owner of the shop yet but I would at some point. Juan Carlos was his name and the other owners loved him. I was walking home after closing up the shop when I heard a bike revving down the street. "Hey baby." I looked up and smiled.  
"No call, No note, I thought you loved me Tig!" I said in a southern belle accent and he grinned at me as he walked over.  
"Oh sugar I do, I was just sowing my wild oats and some shit like that." I nodded.  
"Dang the wild oats were the best part, oh well it was fun while it lasted." I turned and went to keep walking but he gently took my hand and tugged me closer to him.  
"I think it could still be fun." He said in a husky tone and I gave him a considering look.  
"I think you might be right."  
"Need a lift home?" I nodded and climbed on his bike after him. He drove me home and ended up spending the night. He was gone when I woke up which was fine with me, I hadn't had to deal with the morning after awkwardness in years. I was walking funny though, and sore in places I'd forgotten I'd had. I walked to the kitchen and saw the Tig had made coffee, there was a note stuck to my coffee pot. 'Had to run, club shit, I'll call you later. A' I smiled softly.  
I didn't peg him as the call to check in kinda guy so I didn't get my hopes up for that call. I finally met Juan Carlos about two and a half months later, it was Tig's friend Juice, He was shocked to see me working there but he also was glad that there was someone new there as well. He seemed nice enough and I figured we could be friends too. He said that Tig had talked a lot about me and asked if I had heard what happened to him, I shook my head.  
"He uh, well almost all the guys went to jail. They jumped bail and now they are inside for quite a while." I nodded  
"That explains why Tig didn't call" I joked and he smiled sadly.  
"I bet if you're still around he will find you when he is out." I chuckled and nodded at him.  
"I bet he wont be, I got a bun in the oven and I'm not exactly looking to be a M.I.L.F. Juice." He looked shocked  
"Is-Is it Tig's?" I just looked at him and he frowned. "Are you gonna tell him?"  
"Oh sure, I'm almost three months along but 'Hey Tig you just got out of prison and remember when you fucked me that one night? Yeah well guess what you're a daddy!' No I'm not gonna tell him." He shook his head.  
"You have to, he loves kids and would take care of both of you." I shook my head and he sighed. "I'll tell him F/N. My club, we don'e keep secrets from each other and this one would get me killed."  
"You do what you gotta do Juice, but tell him that I want nothing from him, not money, not anything. This isn't his problem and I don't expect anything from him got it?" He nodded and then he pulled out his phone. I continued on with my work and I heard him take off on his bike a few minutes later. This didn't change anything, I went on with my work and everyday life like I knew I had too. I got a letter a few weeks later from Tig.  
' _Hey, I hear I'm gonna be a daddy? That's fucking awesome, ok I freaked out a little when Juice told me but now I'm excited. I'm not gonna degrade either of us by asking if you're sure its mine because you would know. You don't sleep around and I believe you so I'm gonna tell you that what you told Juice was bull. You can count on me F/N, once I get out I'll be there for you both and I want to be. I care about you and I think you know that I don't say that lightly, or at all. Juice will be by to give you some money and I want you to use it please, for whatever you need. I'm serious don't give him shit about it. I want to be a part of this. I want to take care of you, and since I will be in here for another year probably I would like to ask a favor? Please put my name on the father line. I know its asking a lot since I'll be inside the whole time you're pregnant but It would mean a lot to me, give me a chance. Please. Come see me, visitation days are every week on Thursdays. Oh and Juice will be kinda following you around because I asked him to. Be safe, take care of both of you. A_ '   
  
I sighed and thought long and hard about what Tig was asking for, he was asking to be a father, to take care of his kid and I wasn't gonna deny him that if that is what he wanted. He was a little intense and crazy, but I saw that sweet cuddly side of him as well and I knew that I would agree. I went to take a shower and realized as I looked in the mirror that I was getting fat, I scowled at the bulge that was beginning to show and then put a hand on it. "Just you and me kid, lets go eat something and head to work huh?" I stepped out my door and Juice was there getting ready to knock. I jumped and so did he.  
"Jesus Christ! Uh hi." I just looked at him. "Oh, here. This is for you." He handed me a car key and I gave him a look. "Tig said that you have to have one for the baby don't look at me like that. Its nothing fancy, just a little car." It was a Honda Civic, not brand new but a model within the last decade and I had to admit it was nice.  
"How much?" He looked at me confused. "How much do I owe you?" He shook his head.  
"Tig wanted to give you this because he can't be here to help you with the baby stuff and take you to appointments." I sighed.  
"This isn't- Juice-No. Just Nothing else I don't care what he says. I can't have him doing all this when he isn't here to be part of it. He can spend money on his kid once its born but not while its still in me got it?"  
"Its still his kid. whether it's in your uterus or not. He's gonna give you money to buy baby crap, this was the only gift. Just keep it. Use it to go see him and to give him a hard time instead of me huh?" I laughed and nodded at him. "Are you gonna go see him next week?"  
"I guess so, I'll have to find a shirt that hides the fucking evidence though." He looked down at my tiny stomach and smiled softly.  
"Wear something tight and black, that'll do it." I nodded and smiled back at him.  
"Gotta go to work Juice, want a lift?" He smirked and nodded.  
"I left my bike at the pot shop so that would be great."  
  
  
I was slightly nervous to see Tig but I knew that it would be fine, he already knew so it wasn't really a surprise. They called my group to go inside, which included Juice and a dark haired lady that he brought with him, to wait for 'our inmates'. Tig came shuffling in and smiled when he saw me. I saw him nudge a blonde guy and motion to me and the guy grinned and winked at me. The dark haired lady hugged the blonde guy and Juice sat down with an older mad with scars on his face. "Hey sugar. Missed your pretty face these days." I told him as he sat down.  
"Hey baby. I bet you did, this face is just _so_ pretty." I laughed and nodded. He looked at my belly and I cursed myself for not wearing a black shirt.  
"Can I?" He looked up and smiled softly. I nodded and he reached out to put a hand to my new little bump. "How long have you been showing?"  
"Not long, maybe a week?" He nodded and rubbed it softly. "I have no problem with you being part of any of this Tig. If you want to be."  
"Really?" I nodded and he gave me a huge grin. "Thank you. I promise that you'll both be taken care of."  
"Speaking of... A car? Really?" He gave me a look and nodded. "No more 'gifts' like that alright? I don't like it." He gave me a weird look  
"Why not? I have plenty of money." I frowned  
"You're the father, not an ATM Alex. I want you around for you not your money." He nodded and looked at me with a smirk.  
"What else do you want me around for?" I laughed and winked at him.  
"Whatever else you're willing to give me _daddy_ " His eyes got one shade darker and he gave me a wicked grin.  
"I'll give you everything, if you'll let me." He looked serious so I just nodded. I knew that him and I would be good together.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Tig was locked up, I had a lot of contact with him, we'd write letters, I'd go visit when I wasn't scheduled to work, and he's call me on the weeks that I couldn't come see him. I made sure to get two copies of ultrasound pictures and I'd send them with the letters and give him nerdy little baby facts like its 'the size of a artichoke!' or 'I'm growing hair!' I had made a special request to my OB-GYN to write down the gender and put it in a sealed envelope. I never found out if Tig wanted to know and I thought it would be cool to find out together if he wanted to, I was gonna ask him when I went to visit him next week. Juice had become my best friend, I saw him everyday and he was going to help me set up the nursery once I knew what color to paint it. I knew that it gave Tig a sense of peace that I wasn't alone, however sometimes I liked to be alone.   
I'd been having terrible nightmares the last few nights and Juice was nagging me on it. "Why do you look so tired?"   
"Jesus Juice I'm growing another human being, that makes you freakin tired!" I snapped at him after he nagged me long enough.   
"I get it but Tig is gonna be pissed that you look haggard." He complained as he drove me to the prison.  
"Big deal, just because I'm growing his kid doesn't mean he's the boss of me." I grumbled and the baby started kicking. I pulled his hand over to let him feel it and he grinned.   
"Hi baby, I hope you're not as stubborn as your mama. I don't think Tig could take two of you." I laughed and shook my head at him. "Do you know what you're having yet?"  
"No, I will find out today if Tig wants to know." He grinned and nodded looking excited. We went through the security measures and got checked into the system now was just waiting for our turn. Juice was looking forward to seeing Chibs and the baby was kicking and getting excited because I was. Finally our group got called and I followed Juice in, he sat at the table next to mine so that him and Chibs could hear the news as well. Tig had a black eye and looked worse for wear and I frowned.   
"Hey champ, you look stunning as usual." He smiled and rubbed a hand over my belly.  
"Thank you baby, you look hot. Pregnancy suits you." I chuckled and the baby kicked him. "Hi little one how are you today?" I grinned and pulled out the envelope.   
"Wanna find out what we're having daddy?" His eyes widened and he nodded.  
"You don't know?" I shook my head and handed him the envelope.   
"I wanted to wait for you." I watched his icy blue eyes soften and he held up the envelope. I nodded and he tore it open, and put the paper so we both could read. He grinned and let out a yell "It's a boy!" He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me then he rubbed my belly. Juice and Chibs cheered and the rest of the people in the room just nodded and gave faint smiles. I smiled and and he took my hand  
"You'll have to help me think of a name for him ok?" He nodded and we talked for a while longer before the guard came to tell us that our time was up. I kissed Tig's cheek and told him that I would see him soon. I decided that I wanted to get a dog a few weeks ago and Juice said that he would go with me to pick one out today. I was finding it harder to leave Tig after each visit and Juice knew that would cheer me up. We headed into the animal shelter and I spent a long time looking at them but I knew then one I wanted the minute I saw her. She was a blue nose pit bull and she was _gorgeous_. Her ears were floppy and her tail was long and Juice knew that she was mine. We filled out the paperwork and I took the newly adopted Rosie home.  
  
  
I was officially nine months along now and I felt **huge**. Tig was calling me twice a week whether I saw him that week or not and Juice was staying at my house full time until I went into labor. We had set up the nursery after I found out I was having a boy and I had finished baby shopping last month. I knew that I was freaking out because I was cleaning and cooking like a woman possessed. I wanted everything to be perfect and Juice was become aware of how obsessive I was becoming. Once I finally thought everything was done (about a week freaking later) I took a break and we planned a day of fun for tomorrow. We were gonna sleep in, watch movies, and eat junk all day. I had been feeling crampy and getting waves of pain all day but they weren't really consistent until that night when they were about ten minutes apart and getting worse. "Juice I think we should go to the hospital." He looked at me and nodded, I got up and went to get my shoes and waited by the car for him. My water broke just as he was coming out with the baby bag and I yelled out as a contraction hit me hard. "Juice this hurts really bad!" I whined and he helped me into the car.   
"I know darlin' just hang on we'll be there soon." He took my hand and sped the whole way to Saint Thomas hospital. We arrived and Juice helped me inside the emergency room entrance where we met a nurse with a wheel chair. She asked who was coming in with me and I frowned, I hadn't thought of that.   
"I am." Juice told her and I just looked at him.  
"Juice I can't ask you to do that-"  
"Sweetheart, I'm going to hold your hand not look at your baby shoot. Just get over it huh?" I felt myself tear up and I laughed as I nodded. I held his hand for 5 hours of intense oh-my-god-this-fucking-sucks! labor pains and that is when Landon Alexander Trager was born at sixteen inches long, 6 pounds four ounces, and yell like you wouldn't believe. Tig and I decided on Landon together but he told me that I could pick whatever middle name I wanted to so I was going to surprise him. I asked Juice not to tell anyone that I had given birth yet because I was going to bring Landon with me on Thursday, that gave me a few days to recover and I knew that Tig was gonna flip his shit. I was allowed to go home the next morning and I was surprised that I wasn't too sore. Juice and I got Landon settled into him new home and I was thankful that Juice was there for me.  
"You get to meet Dada today little man, promise me you wont poop or hurl on him until he comes home ok? Great." I baby talked at Landon in the waiting room of the jail and Juice laughed. I was holding the car seat and Juice had the diaper bag so I wouldn't be to run down. Finally it was our turn and I set Landon on the table for Tig to see first thing.  
"Are you kidding?" He asked with bug eyes and I just smiled an shook my head. "Really?" I nodded and he peeked into the car seat to see his son.   
"Meet Landon Alexander Trager, he likes to yell, eat, poop and sleep. Just like you." I teased and he laughed.  
"Can I hold him?" I nodded and he gently took him into his arms. "He's fucking beautiful, perfect baby. Thank you." His eyes were wet and I knew that he was as over whelmed as I had been when I first saw him. "Alexander?" I nodded and he smirked.   
"It seemed like a good fit." He held and rocked his son until it was time for us to go and I knew that I would be bringing him with me for the next few months until Tig got out. I was glad that I was able to share this with him.  
  
  
***** **Six Months Later** *****  
  
  
"Baby?" Tig whispered gently as he shook me awake.   
"Hey Tigger, what's up?" I sat up and rubbed my face.   
"Get in bed, It's late." I shook my head and went to pick up but saw that he had already done it.   
"Babe you didn't have to do that, I was gonna pick up in here."   
"You haven't had a decent night's sleep since Landon was born baby, don't worry about it." He scooped me up and carried me to bed. "It was just a bottle and a few cups. Nothing for you to worry about."   
"Thank you. Love you." I muttered and he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.   
"Love you too sweetheart. I'll be right back I wanna check on little man." I nodded and snuggled against the pillows. Tig had been home for a few weeks now and while prison had hardened him in some ways he was still kind, gentle, and sweet when it came to Landon and I. He might've got a little intense with the first man that got to close to us in public but at least I felt safe with him home.


	3. Chapter 3

***** **One Year Later** *****  
  
  
"You wanna do what?" I gaped at my boyfriend Alexander 'Tig' Trager.  
"I asked if you wanted to get married." He said in a calm clear voice.   
"That's exactly what I thought you said... Do you wanna get married?"   
"I think that if I could be with anyone for the rest of my days it would be you. We have a beautiful son, we don't hate each other and I've never loved anyone the way I love you." I smiled at him and he pulled me into his lap. "What do you think?"  
"I think yes." I told him and he pulled back to look at me  
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah." He laughed, wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulled my face to his and kissed me. We got married three months later, Juice walked me down the aisle and it was just a simple ceremony. Tig decided what kind of food, music, and colors he wanted and I picked the cake, flowers and my dress. Landon was there and decided that he wanted to be in the ceremony because he cried whenever I put him down that day.  
  
  
***** **Eight Months Later** *****  
  
  
"You're what?" My husband stared at me in shock  
"Pregnant Tigger, you knocked me up again. Five months married and we are having another kid." I smiled and he just stared at me for a minute before he grinned.  
"Wow, your eggs like my swimmers baby." I laughed and nodded. I knew this pregnancy was going to be very different for both of us, if Tig was protective before I could only imagine what he was gonna be like now.  
  
  
Tig and I have been married for three years now, Landon is 5 and Alison is 2. I feel blessed that I found someone as wonderful as Alex, even if it was in a small holding cell. I had two of the most wonderful children in the world, and a husband that had grown up for us.


End file.
